


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by marvelislife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, F/M, M/M, My First Hamilton Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: So, I've become obsessed with Hamilton so I decided to make a book.I bring the characters to watch their future!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Hamilton Watches Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton's POV:

I was just about to start celebrating the fact that my dear Eliza's father gave me his blessing to marry her, when I suddenly fell unconscious. 

I awoke to see a brown ceiling. I get up and look around noticing some odd furniture and a group of people scattered along the floor.

I notice Aaron Burr, Lafayette, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, George Washington and his wife, Charles Lee, George Eacker, Samuel Seabury, King George III, a man and a woman who wore all red, a man that looked like Lafayette with his hair down, and a man who looked like Hercules but sicker, then I see Peggy Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, and my dear Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler. I rush over to them to help her up.

"Eliza." I speak, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Alexander." She responds to me, giving me one of her beautiful smiles.

I pull her against me, and hold her to my side as the others move to stand up.

"What is going on?" Laurens asks, looking around.

"You guys are in the future." I hear a feminine voice speak.

We all look to see a girl who has long blonde hair and deep brown eyes, wearing a light pink dress that looks almost what Eliza wears.

"The future? Is that even possible?" Hercules asks the woman.

"Who are you?" Angelica asks.

"My name is Lexi, and yes, time travel is possible, you are in the horrible year 2020, and I have brought you to see your future." Lexi smiles.

"2020?" We all ask in awe.

Lexi just giggles, "please everyone, sit in your assigned seats and then speak your name aloud so everyone knows who you are." 

Eliza and I move to sit in the front.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." "Alexander Hamilton." 

Laurens, Lafayette, Hercules, George W and his wife move to sit behind us.

"Hercules." "Lafayette." "Laurens." "Aaron Burr." "George Washington." "Martha Washington."

In the next row.

"Angelica Schuyler." "Peggy Schuyler." "Maria Reynolds." "James Reynolds."

A row behind them.

"James Madison." "Thomas Jefferson." "Charles Lee." "George Eacker."

The following row.

"Samuel Seabury." "Your King George lll."

"Alright, I'm glad everyone has chosen a seat, now let's watch the future!" Lexi smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have brought them from the middle of the song "Helpless" and I kind of imagine them as the characters shown by the musical, so thats who I'm seeing, you can see the actual people as they really look like or however you want to see them. I don't know much about the history so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate.


End file.
